


Civil War 3

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, F/M, Feels, Mindfuck, Reader-Insert, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, Tony Feels, mostly angst, warning: spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-Sequel to Civil War 2 (But not related to Civil War 1)<br/>Stand-alone in case you haven't read Civil War 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WARNING: Captain America Civil War Spoilers<br/>SPOILERS. I REPEAT SPOILERS. SCROLL AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you got my girl chained up in a jumpsuit too?”<br/>“I never meant for this to happen, Clint.”<br/>“You knew how it was going to end.”<br/>“Not like this.” Tony strode past your best friend and his disdained applause, knowing he’d never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civil War 3

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO I considered a sequel to Civil War 2 and this happened  
> I'm posting it as a separate fic because it works as a stand-alone/one-shot
> 
> by the way neither of these are related to my original Civil War fic.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS TO CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR  
> I REPEAT, SPOILERS. CLICK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED.
> 
> soooo grab some tissues and find someone to hug because, as always, shit gets real
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster/Mindfucker

“I’m gonna kill you!”

He’d heard those words from you so many times before, but usually it was Steve and Nat restraining you.

Not four agents dressed in SWAT gear.

“Sir?”

“Take her away.”

You hissed as one of the men you’d scratched in the face twisted your arm behind your back.

“With the others?”

Tony turned in your direction finally, but his disgusted look that mirrored yours wasn’t meant for you.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Smith?! No, not with the other ones!! Just put her in an interrogation room. One not connected to the vents.”

“Yes, sir.”

When he stared into your eyes to let you know he was sorry, they had already turned you around and shoved you out the door.

 

“So you got my girl chained up in a jumpsuit too?”

“I never meant for this to happen, Clint.”

“You knew how it was going to end.”

“Not like this.” Tony strode past your best friend and his disdained applause, knowing he’d never understand.

“Well, at least let (y/n) go. She wasn’t on the field for all this shit.”

“She’s not in custody.”

“She better not be.” Clint spit on the floor. “Not that I’d trust a word you’d say. Or any moral ‘judgement’ you deign to make.”

“You done playing the martyr yet?”

“You’re the one who created sides. We used to be a team.”

“A team that protects a murderer? What kind of justice is that?!”

“Tell yourself what you want. You decided to cover your ass while the rest of us did what’s right.”

“Yeah? And what about Natasha? Hmm?”

Clint looked down, this once. No one knew what had gotten into her; or who she’d decided to go with in the end.

Not even you.

 

“It’s not just that he turned against everything he’d ever believed in.”

“I mean, he did it so easily.”

“Like he lost his spirit somehow; and that’s what made him him.”

“Mhm.” The guard you’d bitten was happy to listen to your rant now that you’d given him the digits of the new blonde detective on floor five.

“We weren’t just a military unit. We were friends.”

“Family,” he echoed, having heard you say it about four times already.

“Exactly.” You were too riled up to notice him parroting you. “You got any more of that Coke?”

“No. And I’m not going to the vending machine so you can sneak out behind my back.”

“You can lock the door.”

“I know your friend the Hawk taught you how to pick locks.”

“Best friend,” you corrected automatically, before lapsing into moody silence.

 

Now that the fury was fading, you saw Tony’s tortured eyes piercing into your brain.

You were unsteady; you always believed that Tony was the rebel and Steve was the good guy.

But what was good about hiding a mass murderer who just happened to be a friend from ‘back in the day?’

And what was good about selling out to the government, the authorities who never kept you safe in the first place?!

 

You knew two things:

 

You’d do anything to keep the ones you loved safe.

If Clint had been this Bucky character, you would’ve sold out the rest of the population so he’d be okay

 

Unfortunately, that was number two.

First and foremost; you stood by the ones you loved no matter what, even when the whole world was against them.

Even if they were wrong.

 

Maybe no one was a hundred percent right in this situation. Maybe one was just a little more right than the other.

Maybe that’s how it is with war; that it’s an evil that begets two lesser evils.

And you always have to choose.

 

You didn’t know who was more right.

 

 

You only know who you loved most.

 

 

“Okay, let her out.”

“Mr. Stark…?”

“I’m relieving you. Go, refill the water cooler or something.”

“Yes, sir.”

The scrub scurried off, probably to send a casual text to the fake number you’d given him.

You didn’t even know that new detective’s name was Lauren.

 

 

“Alright, lay it on me.”

You gave him stony silence.

“Come on. We both know you don’t do the Ice Bitch thing. Even when you’re Mount Rushmore mad, you just explode.”

“Mount Etna.”

“Whatever.” He looked straight into your heart, the way he always did somehow, without either of you knowing.

You could feel yourself building up a wall, a fortress of solitude, to torment both him and yourself. To spend days locked away, with your eyes shut and your ears covered.

To sit in front of your soul-twin’s cell, motionless, as the men made their rounds stepping over you.

To leave without saying a word when eventually one of the family finally figured out how to get away.

To shut him and all his troubles, all his twisted righteousness and broken relationships, out.

You could feel the cold seeping into your veins, creating a frozen castle around your heart.

So he’d never get in again.

 

But his hands were warm, and his breath hot against your cheek, when he pulled you in for the first time.

“Say it.”

“What.” He was drawing the words from you, pulling at your conscience in a way that you couldn’t let go.

“Say everything.”

You could feel the shell cracking, and you had two choices; splinter into a million pieces through his fingers,

Or bubble over into his arms.

 

 

And he was right. Maybe not about everything; but about this.

So you erupted into him.

 

 

“Of all the terrible, horrible things you’ve ever done Anthony Howard Stark, this is the worst!”

You pushed at him and kicked his knees, fighting the current like it was the battlefield on the airstrip all over again.

“You sold out all of us, and for what?! For a guilty conscience?! For a past that you can’t change, and as a fact, shouldn’t?! To bring back a sense of principle, to bring back Pietro, to bring back Pepper?!”

He shifted, so you would switch to hitting his shins and elbows.

“You’re a coward, you’re a traitor, you’re a mama’s boy who always got what he wants and can’t stand losing!!”

“You’ve destroyed the only family any of us had, just like you did your own!”

He dropped you then, so your tailbone hit the table and your spine vibrated against the floor.

“Fuck!”

 

“Don’t you dare talk about my family (y/n).”

“And why shouldn’t I?!”

“You don’t know anything.”

“I know enough.”

He narrowed his eyes and stared at you, trying to read your angry and somehow impassive face.

“I know you’ve been trying for your whole life to fill the hole they left behind.”

He scoffed, focusing on the video that had played over and over as he beat the blood out of the Soldiers.

“I know they meant the world to you.”

He glared at you with loathing, like you were blathering about what you’d never understand.

“And I know you never wanted to lose them.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

 

“Just like you never wanted to lose us.”

 

 

He made motion to stalk out, but you grabbed his wrist so tightly he couldn’t jerk away.

“You couldn’t keep them safe; not after you tried every trick in your arsenal.”

“If you saw their bumps and bruises, you’d have much different of a story. And point of view.” He snapped.

“And you loved every damn one of them.”

He whipped around and grabbed the back of your neck roughly.

“Take it back.”

  
“Make me.”

You watched him raise his hand, calloused and cracked, in the air.

You watched his eyes swirling between resentment and hurt and desperation.

“Go ahead,” you taunted.

His wrist twitched, his eyes gauging your expressions with veiled uncertainty.

 

“Push me away like everyone else who doesn’t give you what you want.”

 

You turned your head away quickly when you saw his palm coming, despite all the resolve you’d steeled inside.

 

 

“Don’t get it twisted, (y/n).”

You heard his hand drop to his side before you looked back.

“I’m supposed to be the one who gets slapped.”

 

 

He was staring at you with those eyes that had seen hell, seen destruction, and abject hopelessness.

He was looking at you like there was still something worth believing it.

 

“Fuck you, Tony.”

 

He nodded slowly and let his shoulders sag fully, his feet trudging against the linoleum.

 

 

“Fuck you for making me choose. The one thing that matters most to me.”

 

And his lips were salty from the sweat and tears that touched your face.

 

 

“Do not put me on hold-“

There was a nice crisp beep as the light flickered from the corner of your eye.

“Last chance to hitch a ride with the only people in the world who give a shit about you.”

“Shut up and ravage me, Mr. Stank.”

**Author's Note:**

> A;SLKDJF;ASJDF;ALKSJDF;ADLKJF
> 
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT IF YOU LIKED!!
> 
> Random ramblings:  
> MY HEARTTTTTTT  
> see this is why it works as a stand-alone... because I said the sequel to Civil War 2 would be super funny and have t'challa and this one has no t'challa and is only funny when not completely destroying me
> 
> poll 1: favorite part?!  
> mine is when you're hitting Tony and he shifts you when you mention Pepper; because you're more important to him now, which includes letting you beat him up. but of course each body part needs some resting period.
> 
> poll 2: WHICH PART GAVE YOU THE MOST FEELS  
> “Don’t get it twisted, (y/n).”  
> is mine
> 
> WAHHHHHHH  
> THIS BROKE MY HEART. AND ALSO MENDED IT. IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN.
> 
> civil war the movie gave me so many feels i'm still working them out.
> 
> poll 3: forgive Tony? if you feel like he needs forgiving  
> you know my answer
> 
> i always put mindfuck in the tags because it doesn't feel right without it...so someone find the mindfuck in this fic ;) either way, i consider myself Bucky the angstmaster and mindfucker
> 
> thanks for reading lovelies!!! please leave a comment if you liked; you guys keep me going!!!
> 
> talk to y'all soon
> 
> XOXO Bucky the you-know-who


End file.
